customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube - purpledinofriend Channel
YouTube - purpledinofriend Channel is a user on YouTube who uploads videos. About purpledinofriend Description I have Barney & Friends episodes aired on PBS and Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Barney Home Videos too. Video List: * Waiting for Santa (Thai) * Campfire Sing-Along (Spanish) * Barney in Concert (German) * Look at Me, I'm 3! (Thai) * Barney Live! in New York City (German) * Barney's Talent Show (Czech) * Barney's Fun & Games (Hong Kong Version) * Once Upon a Time (German) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (German) * What's in a Name? (Arabic) * Grandparents are Grand! (1993) (Thai) * Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (Thai) * I Can Be a Firefighter! (Thai) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (German) * Sing & Dance with Barney (Arabic) * Howdy, Friends! (Thai) * Barney's Big Surprise (German) * Grown-Ups for a Day! (Thai) * Tick Tock Clocks! (Thai) * Play Ball! (German) * A Different Kind of Mystery (Thai) * Colors All Around * Barney's Musical Castle (Brasil's Version) * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (Thai) * Oh, What a Day! (Spanish) * Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Greek Version) * Good, Clean Fun! (Thai Version) * It's Tradition (German Version) * Barney in Outer Space (German) * Barney's Adventure Bus (German) * Waiting for Mr. MacRooney * Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 * Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 * Barney's Sleepytime Songs * Barney's Super Singing Circus (German) * It's Time for Counting (German) * Pistachio (German) * Full Team Ahead (Korean) * Dancing (Korean) * Little Red Rockin' Hood (Arabic) * Boats (Arabic) * The Magic Caboose (Arabic) * All Aboard! (French) * Home, Safe Home (Thai) * On the Road Again (German) * Play It Safe! (Korean) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (German) * My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (German) * Pot Full of Sunshine (German) * I'm a Builder (Korean) * Let's Play Games! (Korean) * Bop 'til You Drop (Korean) * The Sleepless Sleepover (Korean) * Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure (Korean) * How Does Your Garden Grow? (Korean) * You are Special (Korean) * Up, Down and Around! (Korean) * Stop! Go! (German) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (Thai) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Dutch) * Barney's Great Adventure (Thai) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (German) * The One and Only You (Thai) * Barney's Band (Thai) * My Favorite Things (Spanish) * The Queen of Make-Believe (Spanish) * Our Earth, Our Home (Hebrew) * Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. (Spanish) * On the Move (German) * Are We There Yet? (German) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Korean) * Venice, Anyone?: Italy (Korean) * Barney's Colorful World (German Version) * Let's Go to the Farm (German) * It's Tradition (Greek Version) * Let's Eat! (Korean) * Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (Greek) * A Different Kind of Mystery (Korean) * BJ's Really Cool House (Korean) * Love to Read, with Barney (Korean) * Barney's Band (Spanish Version) Barney Episodes and Home Videos I'll Upload Soon: Coming in July-August 2018 # It's a Happy Day! (Nick Jr Version) - originally uploaded by Daniel (BarneyIn2014) # You Can Be Anything - in Daniel (BarneyIn2014)'s copy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece - in SGBarneyArchive's copy # Three Lines, Three Corners - Parts 1, 2 and 3 in Daniel (BarneyIn2014)'s copy # The Blame Game (Nick Jr Version) - in Daniel (BarneyIn2014)'s copy # What's Your Name? (Nick Jr) - in Daniel (BarneyIn2014)'s copy # Stop, Look and Be Safe! - in justimaginebarney's copy # At Home with Animals (PBS Kids Sprout Version) - in VideoStationBRNY (Scott)'s copy # Barney Songs from the Park - originally uploaded by kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel) # Are We There Yet? (German) - in Drew (The Barney Vault)'s copy # Down on Barney's Farm (Hebrew) - in Drew (The Barney Vault)'s copy # Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) - Parts 1, 2 and 3 in bultum2000's copy # Walk Around the Block with Barney (2000) in Daniel Juravsky's copy # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney - in VideoStationBRNY (Scott)'s copy Guess what I have to do videos of Barney, The Wiggles, The Doodlebops, Kidsongs, The Big Comfy Couch, Out of the Box and more coming soon in 2018! Video Clips: * Subscribe to "purpledinofriend" * Custom Barney Music Video Preview: I Love You * Custom Barney Music Video Preview: Imagine a Place * Custom Barney Music Video: The Friendship Song * Custom Barney Music Video: We are Barney and the Backyard Gang * Barney's Favorite Memories * I Love You - Around the World * Playskool Talking Barney Commercial * Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo * Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo * Barney Skit: Kids for Character * Barney Time Life Video Ad * Barney & Friends Season 14 - CPTV Promo * Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Songs (1988-1991) * Barney & Friends Theme Songs (1992-present) * Coming Soon in 2015 from purpledinofriend * Barney Theme Song - Season 9 (Version 2) * Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial * Chuck E. Cheese's (from Barney's Christmas Star) * Update for "The Land of Make-Believe" * Barney: What Can It Be? Read-Along * My Favorite TV Shows Coming Soon Playlists Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) Join Barney and his first friends on their first adventures! # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends: Season 3 (1995) Barney's friends are getting older in the 3rd season. While it's almost time to say goodbye to the original cast they have some more fun adventures while learning ABC's, 123's and how to be a friend. # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice Is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Barney & Friends: Season 6 (1999-2000) The complete sixth season of "Barney & Friends." # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Grandparents are Grand # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # A "Little" Mother Goose # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Barney & Friends: Season 7 (2002) Episodes from the seventh season of "Barney & Friends." # All Aboard! (included on the DVD "Barney: Clean Up, Clean Up!") # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners (included on the DVD "Barney: Please and Thank You") # Puppy Love (included on the DVD "Barney: Furry Friends") # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! (included on the DVD "Barney: All About Opposites") # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! (included on the DVD "Barney: Shake Your Dino Tail!") # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # My Family and Me # Splish! Spalsh! # BJ's Really Cool House Barney & Friends: Season 8 (2003-2004) Episodes from the eighth season of "Barney & Friends." # A Fountain of Fun! # On Again, Off Again # Sharing is Caring! (available on the DVD "Barney: Sharing is Caring") # Here Kitty, Kitty! (available on the DVD "Barney: Furry Friends") # Once Upon a Fairy Tale (available on DVD and iTunes in "Barney: Most Loveable Moments") # It's Hot! It's Cold! (included on the DVD "Barney: All About Opposites") # A Perfectly Purple Day (included on the DVD "Barney: Perfectly Purple") # Day and Night (included on the DVD "HIT Favorites: Sweet Dreams") # Play Piano with Me! (included on the DVD "HIT Favorites: Music, Music Everywhere!") # A Picture of Friendship (included on the DVD "Barney: Sharing is Caring") # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day (included on the DVD "Barney: All About Opposites") # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere (included on the DVDs "Barney: Shapes and Colors All Around" and "Barney: Most Loveable Moments") # Let's Go for a Ride! (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") # That Makes Me Mad (included on the DVD "Barney: This is How I Feel") # It's Your Birthday, Barney! (included on the DVD "Barney: Happy Birthday, Barney!") # It's Showtime! (included on the DVD "Barney: Most Loveable Moments") # At Home in the Park (included on the DVD "Barney: Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals") # All Booked Up (also known as Read with Me) (included on the DVD "Barney: Book Fair") # Happy Dancin' Feet! (also known as Dance with Me) (included on the DVD "Barney: Dance with Barney") Barney & Friends: Season 9 (2005) The complete ninth season of Barney & Friends. # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts (included on the DVD "Barney: Please and Thank You") # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along (included on the DVD "Barney: Dance with Barney") # Let Your Creativity Fly! (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") # Imagine That! (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! (included on the DVD "Barney: Play with Barney") # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (included on the DVD "Barney: Shapes and Colors All Around") # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! (included on the DVD "HIT Favorites: Being a Friend") # Home, Safe Home (included on the DVD "Let's Grow: Safety First") # On the Road Again (included on the DVD "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars") # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (included on the DVDs "Barney: Shake Your Dino Tail!" and "Barney: Let's Go to the Doctor") Barney Home Video (1993-present) Barney's home video series, post-Barney & the Backyard Gang. Please note that any videos that are on YouTube, but in shortened versions, are not included in this playlist. # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Halloween Party # My Party with Barney # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie # Barney's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # More Barney Songs # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Musical Castle # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Round and Round We Go # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special (2005) # The Land of Make-Believe Barney videos coming soon! Barney - Audio Music Releases A collection of audio releases from Barney. Includes major albums, as well as some more obscure stuff. # Barney in Concert Audio Soundtrack # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 # Barney's Sleepytime Songs # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space # Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party # Songs in the Key of Purple # Barney's A Great Day for Learning # Barney Rocks! # The Barney Boogie # Barney's Colorful World LIVE! # The Land of Make-Believe # Let's Go to the Beach # Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash - Original Cast Recording Barney music albums are coming soon!